The present invention relates to wheel systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to providing vintage Cragar-style wire-spoke wheels having increased strength and safety when compared to the original Cragar wire-spoke wheels.
The original Cragar wire-spoke wheels have been popular for many years due to, among other things, their attractive appearance on automobiles. Historically, the hub of the original Cragar wire-spoke wheels was made of a weak, non-ferrous metal which was susceptible to cracking and breaking. In addition, the original Cragar wire-spoke wheels were poorly welded, and lacked proper spoke reinforcement to provide for safe and effective performance. Spokes would come loose from the hub of the original Cragar wire-spoke wheels causing an undesirable clacking noise. Even worse, such mechanical failure of the original Cragar wire-spoke wheels was a cause of automobile accidents. The original manufacturer was unable to resolve these inherent design problems and ultimately withdrew the widely popular original Cragar wire-spoke wheel from the market.
As a result, no vintage Cragar-style wire-spoke wheel system exists that provides increased strength and safety while additionally eliminating the clacking noise of the original Cragar wire-spoke wheels. Similarly, a strengthened version of a vintage Cragar-style wire-spoke wheel, having a rim diameter exceeding 15 inches, does not exist. Therefore, there is a need for a vintage Cragar-style wire-spoke wheel system that provides increased strength and safety, preventing the mechanical failure that historically has resulted in clacking and the risk of automobile accidents. Market demand for a safer, strengthened vintage Cragar-style wire-spoke wheel, demonstrates this need.